There are a number of nonsteroidal compositions currently marketed for the treatment of inflammation. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such antiinflammatory compositions are indomethacin, ketoprofen, celcoxib, rofecoxib, meclofenamic acid, fenoprofen, diflunisal, tolfenamic acid, naproxen, ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, and nabumetone.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.